What if Sony Pictures Animation would've founded in 1933?/Sony Pictures Animation
Sony Pictures Animation Inc. is an American animation studio owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment through their Motion Picture Group division and founded on 1933, as Screen Gems, which it got later renamed into Columbia Pictures Animation Studios while the Screen Gems name would later been used as a television division and to a current specialty film-producing arm of Sony's Columbia TriStar Motion Picture Group. The studio's films are distributed worldwide by Sony Pictures Releasing under their Columbia Pictures label, while all direct-to-video releases are released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Its first film Open Season was released on September 29, 2006 and its latest release was Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on December 14, 2018 with their next release being Wish Dragon on July 26, 2019. History The name was originally used in 1933, when Columbia Pictures acquired a stake in Charles Mintz's animation studio. The name was derived from an early Columbia Pictures slogan, "Gems of the Screen"; itself a takeoff on the song "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean". For an entire decade, Charles Mintz distributed his Krazy Kat, Scrappy, and Color Rhapsody animated film shorts through Columbia Pictures. When Mintz became indebted to Columbia in 1939, he ended up selling his studio to them. Mintz's production manager became the studio head, but was shortly replaced by Mintz's brother-in-law, George Winkler. Columbia then decided to "clean house" by ousting the bulk of the staff (including Winkler), and hiring creative cartoonist Frank Tashlin. After Tashlin's short stay came Dave Fleischer, formerly of the Fleischer Studios, and after several of his successors came Ray Katz and Henry Binder from Warner Bros. Cartoons (previously Leon Schlesinger Productions). Animators, directors, and writers at the series included people such as Art Davis, Sid Marcus, Bob Wickersham, and during its latter period, Bob Clampett. In 1940, Screen Gems produce the first full-length animated film for Columbia Pictures The Last Leprechaun, which was part of its series the studio name ''Columbia's Full-Length Animated Adventures as an advertising purposes until 1967 where all of its films were spun-off as stand-alone films. Like most studios, the Screen Gems studio had several established characters on their roster. These included ''Flippity and Flop, Willoughby Wren, and Tito and His Burrito. However, the most successful characters the studio had were The Fox and the Crow, a comic duo of a refined Fox and a street-wise Crow. Screen Gems was, in an attempt to keep costs low, the last American animation studio to stop producing black and white cartoons. The final black-and-white Screen Gems shorts appeared in 1946, over three years after the second-longest holdouts (Famous Studios and Leon Schlesinger Productions). During that same year, the studio shut its doors for good, though their animation output continued to be distributed until 1949. The Screen Gems cartoons were only moderately successful in comparison to those of Disney, Warner Bros., and MGM. The studio's purpose was assumed by an outside producer, United Productions of America (UPA), whose cartoons, including Gerald McBoing Boing and the Mr. Magoo series, were major critical and commercial successes. Columbia announced that it would be no more animated short films to be produce as they only focusing on animated feature production, until it return to produced its own shorts in 2002. TBD Animated films Keys: * S = Sold from Sony * ^ = Not produced but labeled by SPA * V = Direct-to-video films * H = Animated/live-action hybrid film Shorts Note: ^ = sold from Sony Pictures * Scrappy ^ * Krazy Kat ^ * TBD * The Fox and the Crow ^ * TBD * TBD * Mr. Magoo ^ * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Sony Toons Television TBD